Anniversary
by crayON21
Summary: Kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir, Tao tersenyum manis mengantarkan kepergian kekasihnya. Pintu tertutup, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Beberapa jam lagi. Tunggulah sebentar dan dia akan kembali padamu, Huang Zi Tao," katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. [KRISTAO]


Beberapa pembeli nampak sibuk memilah-milah buah yang hendak mereka beli. Banyak sekali jenis buah serta bentuknya di pajang di rak buah-buahan, menggoda pembeli untuk membelinya. Sayur-sayuran hijau hingga merah pun dijamah oleh para pembeli. Ada pula yang mencari daging segar tak jauh dari rak sayur mayur. Kualitas adalah nomor satu. Begitulah moto pembeli yang didominasi ibu-ibu rumah tangga—setiap kemari.

Tidak jauh berbeda, sepasang kekasih, bedanya pasangan ini adalah mereka pria dan pria. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan berpakaian serba hitam, ia memakai topi hitam senada kacamata yang membingkai matanya, sementara yang satunya lagi tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari pria di sebelahnya. Ia memakai pakaian kasual. Bawahan denim biru muda hampir pudar, v-neck putih yang dipadukan kemeja oversized berwarna merah kotak-kotak.

Mereka cukup menarik perhatian, siapa yang tidak akan melirik dua pria tampan dengan tinggi semampai? Khususnya melirik pria bergaya gothic yang kini berdiri di sekitaran rak buah-buahan. Jika pria lain mungkin mereka akan mengabaikannya bahkan terkesan tidak peduli tetapi pria itu berbeda. Ia memilki magnet kuat yang sulit dijabarkan dalam kata-kata—menarik banyak pasang mata untuk memperhatikannya. Wajahnya tampan walau nampak samar lantaran tertutup topi dan kacamata.

Gadis-gadis remaja, wanita muda serta ibu-ibu rumah tangga bahkan tak bisa membantahkan aura kuat pria itu. Beberapa tak kuasa merapatkan mulutnya sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat pujian. Sebagian berbisik pada teman disebelah, "Apakah dia selebritis?" yang berujung gelengan kepala atau bahu terangkat, tidak tahu. Dan lain diantaranya mengambil gambar diam-diam dengan ponsel mereka.

"Bentuknya sama saja, kenapa tidak mengambil salah satunya?" Pria berkacama hitam yang memakai topi senada bingkai segi empat yang melindungi matanya bertanya heran pada pria di sampingnya. Pria yang ditanya sibuk mencari buah yang diinginkan.

"Walaupun bentuknya sama, tapi rasanya berbeda," Pria manis disampingnya berkata dengan suara lembut, tanpa melirik si penanya. Yang bertanya mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti.

Pria manis bersurai hitam senada irisnya mengambil salah satu buah yang tengah dibahasnya bersama si pria jangkung. Ia menghirup aroma buah tersebut. Aroma khas dari buah tersebut menyeruak masuk melalui indra penciumannya. Segar dan manis.

Dibawanya buah tersebut ke depan wajah lawan bicaranya. Pria berkacamata menatap buah itu dan si pria manis secara bergantian. Tatapannya penuh tanya.

"Coba hirup baunya!"

Alis pria itu mengkerut bingung namun menurut. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya beberapa sentimeter jaraknya dari buah tersebut. Kemudian ia mengirup buah itu. Wajahnya datar kemudian.

"Bagaimana?"

"Melon," Dengan nada datar, pria bertopi itu berkata. "Baunya seperti melon. Selain itu, aku tidak mencium bau apapun," tambahnya santai.

Tao, pria bersurai hitam senada kedua irisnya, berusia 23 tahun menghembuskan nafas pasrah sebelum menarik melon yang dipegangnya dari pria dihadapannya. "Aku minta kamu menghirup baunya, bukan menyebutkan namanya,"

Kris, sebutan yang sering diucapkan teman-temannya, memutar matanya malas. "Tapi, bukankah ini melon? Tanpa dihirup baunya pun, buah ini tetap melon,"

"Dasar tidak peka," ujar Tao pelan sebelum jemari tangan kanannya mengetuk buah di dalam tangannya yang lain. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Kris. "Dasar anak kecil," Dan kali nada suaranya dibuat sepelan mungkin, mengantisipasi kemungkinan Tao mendengarnya dan menghujaninya dengan celoteh khas ibu-ibu.

"Buahnya harum dan segar, rasanya pasti manis," kata Tao sebelum melirik Kris sebentar, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi datar bebaur bingung di wajahnya. Bahunya terangkat, tidak peduli kemudian menaruh buah melon tersebut ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai memilih buah,"

"_Gege_ saja yang jarang menemaniku," Tao membalas dengan nada agak menyindir namun tidak bermaksud untuk memojokan Kris.

"Aku serius, _love_." Kris merasa sedikit bersalah.

Tao cekikian pelan sebelum membalut lengannya di sekitar lengan Kris. Ia mengapitnya agak erat. "Aku bercanda," kepalanya berandar sebentar dibahu Kris sebelum menariknya kembali. "Ibu-ibu yang sering kemari yang mengajariku,"

Keduanya jalan beriringan agak pelan sebab Tao masih melihat-lihat jajaran buah-buah segar yang tersusun rapi, sesekali membalas teguran wanita-wanita separuh baya yang mengenalnya, ataupun ikut bergabung sekedar berdiskusi tentang buah maupun sayur mayur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anniversery**

**by **

**Fumiko**

**Pair:: KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao)**

**Genre:: Romance, Fluff**

**Rated:: T semi M**

**Words:: 5099**

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE, no plot, typo bertebaran.**

**Disc: Karakter dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, hanya ceritanya saja.**

**...**

**Summary: Kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir, Tao tersenyum manis mengantarkan kepergian kekasihnya. Pintu tertutup, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Beberapa jam lagi. Tunggulah sebentar dan dia akan kembali padamu, Huang Zi Tao," katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.**

**...**

**Don't like, Dont read!**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain berdiri diam sembari mengamati kekasihnya yang nampak akrab dengan wanita-wanita itu. Mereka berkeremun menyerupai sebuah lingkaran. Beberapa terlihat tertawa dengan gaya elegan. Kris menarik kesimpulan bahwa wanita-wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa—dalam artian sebagai wanita rumahan yang kesehariannya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Sedetik kemudian, Kris melihat Tao menengok sebentar kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut diwajahnya, bibirnya melafakkan 'tunggu sebentar' sebagaimana yang ia tangkap. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Dan Tao kembali mengobrol dengan ibu-ibu. Samar Kris mendengar wanita-wanita itu menggoda Tao. Dan demi celana dalam merah muda Tao yang ia sembunyikan, Kris yakin wajah Tao kini beralih menjadi merah muda. Karena Tao memunggunginya, Kris tidak jadi melihat perona alami dipipinya. Sedikit kesal menerima kenyataan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun bubar. Tao menghampiri Kris dengan senyum mengembang.

"Seperti biasa, populer dikalangan ibu-ibu," Kris meracau.

"Cemburu?" tanya Tao tanpa melihat wajah Kris, dirinya sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran.

"Tidak juga..." Kris memberi jeda. "Hanya sedikit kesal."

Tao tertawa kecil. "Dasar posesif!"

"Aku tidak bisa membantu menghilangkan sifat yang ini,"

Tao menaruh beberapa sayuran hijau berbeda bentuk ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian menatap wajah Kris. "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya,"

Kris tersenyum senang. "Mencoba merayuku, huh, Nyonya Wu"?

_Ugh!_ Tao dapat merasakan pipinya merona dan menghangat. "Berhenti menggodaku, Ge,"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Nyo-nya Wu," Kris menekan nada suaranya pada dua kata terakhir. Sudut bibirnya tertarik semakin keatas.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?"

"_Gege~_"

"Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya, Babe,"

"Nyo-"

"Ya?" Kris mendekatkan telinya di bibir Tao.

"Nyo- Ugh!" Dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan Kris dibelakang dengan wajah memerah.

Kria terkekeh kecil sebelum mengikuti Tao dan bisa menyeimbangkan langkah mereka. Awalnya Tao mengabaikan kehadirannya namun dengan sebuah candaan, Tao pun luluh.

Kris dan Tao berjalan berdampingan. Tao nampak antusias memilah-milah barang kebutuhan yang sudah diingatnya jelas di luar kepala ataupun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat bila melewati rak demi rak supermarket. Sementara Kris mengikuti arah kaki Tao melangkah membawa mereka berdua sembari tangannya mendorong troli belanjaan.

"Apa dia Wu Yi Fan?"

"Entahlah, tapi mirip sekali,"

"Aku tidak yakin dia Wu Yi Fan."

"Pria disebelahnya juga mirip pacarnya,"

Satu persatu para pembeli mulai berkumpul di ujung lorong sembari memperhatikan gerak gerik Kris, ada yang mengamati wajah Kris diam-diam, mencoba membuktikan bahwa pria berpakaian gothic tersebut ialah idola mereka.

"Itu Huang Zi Tao, pacarnya Wu Yi Fan,"

Orang-orang yang mendengar lontaran terakhir menahan nafas. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai tetapi hati mereka menolak. Rasa penasaran dalam dada mendorong mereka untuk mendekati pria tersebut.

Kris pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Ia nampak cukup santai dengan keadaan tersebut. Jelas terlihat dari senandung kecil yang entah apa itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. Mengikuti Tao menelusuri tiap-tiap rak maupun tiap-tiap lorong. Di dalam troli belanjaan sudah ada cukup banyak barang yang dibeli, sayur mayur, buah-buahan, daging, sosis, minyak, bumbu dapur, beer dan banyak lagi. Walau Kris jarang pergi ke supermarket ia cukup tahu apa yang Tao beli.

Pasangan Wu itu berjalan menuju kasir. Kris memegang dan mendorong troli untuk barang belanjaan mereka sedangkan Tao mengimbangi langkah kaki Kris sembari lengannya bertautan dengan lengan Kris tanpa ia sadari. Ia mengingat kembali list belanjaannya, memastikan apa yang dibutuhkan tidak terlewatkan sebelum mereka benar-benar tiba di kasir. Banyak mata tertuju kepada keduanya disertai decakan kagum dan pekikan dari orang-orang yang mereka lalui.

Mereka sudah mengetahui identitas Kris. Bukan tanpa sebab, Wu Yi Fan sering dipanggil Kris adalah seorang bintang flim terkenal yang digilai banyak wanita dan mungkin juga pria karena kharismanya. Sudah banyak flim yang ia lakoni dan semuanya masuk ke dalam box office. Drama pun sudah dijajahnya dan selalu mendapat rating tertinggi. Bahkan ia berada dalam jajaran aktor China dengan bayaran fantastis. Ia sudah beberapa kali memenangkan penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik. Bahkan baru-baru ini terdengar kabar bahwa Kris sedang menjalani syuting flim terbaru untuk flim international ketiganya.

Dan satu tahun yang lalu ia pernah mempublikkasikan hubungannya dengan Tao setelah berpacaran secara diam-diam selama tiga tahun kepada publik. Dunia entertainment semasa itu gempar dengan pemberitaan tersebut. Pasalnya Kris tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng siapapun kemanapun ia pergi dan berita asmaranya seolah tertutup rapat menjadi misteri besar. Dan memperkenalkan Huang Zi Tao sebagai kekasihnya pada masa itu menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Ada yang mencela, ada pula yang menerima. Kemanapun ia pergi, Tao selalu berada disebelahnya sehingga seluruh penggemarnya menjadi tahu bila ada Tao maka disitu ada Kris, begitupula sebaliknya.

Pekikan menggema, orang-orang semakin berkumpul membuat kerumunan besar, kamera ponsel mengacung keatas dan cahaya menyilaukan mata menjadi tanda bahwa gambar keduanya telah diabadikan.

Kris berdecak kesal. Penyamarannya telah terbongkar. Ia melepaskan topinya dan mengenakannya pada Tao. Para penggemar berteriak histeris, mereka mengganggap tindakan yang barusan Kris lakukan merupakan sebuah bentuk kasih sayang kepada Tao. Padahal yang Kris lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menutup wajah Tao dari bidikan kamera. Dan lucunya, Tao justru bertingkah polos sembari melambaikan tangannya layaknya anak kecil yang melihat maskot lucu di taman bermain dan bukannya berusah untuk menghindar.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun berteriak histeris.

Kris menarik Tao agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju kasir supaya mereka lebih cepat pergi dari kerumunan penggemar yang semakin membengkak. Namun sialnya, sesampainya mereka dikasir mereka harus menunggu, lebih tepatnya setelah melewati lima orang pembeli yang sudah mengantri lebih dulu.

Kris menggeram kesal. Ia mencengkram kuat-kuat peganggan troli, menumpakan kekesalannya.

"Berikan senyum untuk penggemarmu," Tao berbisik lembut. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kris dianggap arogan dan sombong oleh penggemarnya.

Sesuai permintaan Tao, Kris memberikan senyum kecil kepada orang-orang yang memanggil namanya yang disambut teriakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kuduga, dia memang Wu Yi Fan,"

"Oh, senyumnya benar-benar menawan,"

"_Oh God_, Aku berpapasan dengan mereka di rak sayuran,"

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sedari awal? Aku bisa meminta tanda tangannya,"

"Wu Yi Fan benar-benar tampan dalam kehidupan nyata,"

"Kenapa dia harus menyamar, sih?"

"Kudengar pacarnya sering kemari,"

"Pacarnya bahkan berteman dengan wanita-wanita separuh baya yang sering kemari. Hatinya juga baik dan dia sangat lembut,"

"Mereka tinggal seatap,"

"Zi Tao juga tak kalah tampan dari Yi Fan."

"Mereka sangat cocok,"

"Zitao benar-benar manis dan tubuhnya juga seksi."

"Aku rela menjadi gay bila pasangaku adalah Zitao,"

Beberapa kaum lelaki tanpa pasangan pun tidak mau ketinggalan melontarkan kalimat pujian kepada Tao. Sebagian mengomentari wajahnya, sebagian lagi tubuhnya yang berakhir dengan mendapat tatapan tajam dari kaum wanita yang mendukung hubungan Kris dan Tao.

Sebagian kaum lelaki merona merah setelah mendapat tatapan langsung serta senyum lembut dari Tao. Beberapa sempat menunduk malu.

Kontras dengan reaksi Kris. Senyumnya menciut hingga menghilang dibalik ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Para lelaki yang dibuat merona oleh Tao tersentak kaget dan menelan ludah paksa sesaat mata mereka bertemu milik Kris yang tajam dan mengintimasi. Bila mata bisa membunuh dalam sekali tatap, mungkin detik itu juga raga dan jiwa mereka telah terpisah.

Kris meletakan tanganya dibelakang leher Tao dan menariknya mendekat, bibirnya menempel pada bibir Tao kemudian. Mata Tao terbuka lebar. Ia terkejut mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kris. Para gadis menyambut ciuman mesra itu dalam teriakan histeris. Sementara para lelaki yang dibuat merona oleh Tao menghilang diantara kerumunan dengan bahu membungkuk kecewa. Kris tersenyum puas di dalam hati, sebelum melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari milik Tao. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang belanjaan yang mereka bawa. Ada yang berwajah merah padam, ada yang malu-malu.

...

"Semua belanjaannya sudah kuletakan diatas counter dapur," kata Kris menghampiri Tao yang tengah menuju dapur.

Tao mengecup pipi Kris. "Terima kasih!" balasnya setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang counter dapur. Kris mengikuti gerakan Tao dengan ekor matanya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap Tao.

Tao meletakan dua bungkusan plastik dan membukanya. Di dalam bungkusan plastik itu terdapat sebuah kotak kue berwarna putih. Sebuah kue berbentuk bundar dengan krim tipis dan beberapa Strawberry diatasnya dikeluarkan dari kotak tersebut dan disajikan di dalam sebuah piring putih.

"_Strawberry cake_?" Kris memperhatikan Tao memotong kue tersebut dalam beberapa potong.

Tao mengangguk pelan kepalanya.

"Rasanya pasti sangat manis," Kris memasang wajah seolah giginya merasa ngilu. Perlu diketahui, Kris tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Tentu saja! Namanya juga kue, rasanya tentu manis,"

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memakan benda manis ini,"

"Namanya kue sayang. 'Bukan benda manis ini'." ralat Tao disela-sela tawa halusnya. "Dan, aku bisa memakan semua ini," tambahnya "Sendirian," ujarnya menekankan.

Kris memutar matanya, tidak peduli.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tao menawarkan sepotong kue pada Kris setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berdiam diri. Kris menatap ngeri sepotong kue yang ditawarkan diujung garpu.

"Err...kurasa tidak," Dengan halus, Kris menolak. Ia benci makanan manis.

Tao mengembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, sedikit saja," Tao memelas. Ia membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin. Ia tahu Kris akan luluh padanya sekuat apapun ia bertahan.

Kris menghela nafas berat, pasrah. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima kue tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Tao selalu tahu, dirinya akan selalu keluar menjadi menang.

Terlalu manis. Kris merasakan lidahnya kaku, dan perutnya mual. Sekeras mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak muntah di depan Tao. Dan rasa lega itu datang setelah kue tertelan dan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Tao memberikan segelas air padanya, Kris meneguknya dan ia benar-benar merasa lega untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara Tao menatapnya tertawa dengan perasaan gembira. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri layaknya anak kecil sebagai buktinya.

"Puas?" Tao mengangguk puas.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tao dibuat sepolos mungkin. Ia berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Terlalu manis," jawab Kris, setengah kesal. Tao tertawa kecil, namun suaranya sedikit membuat hati Kris berdesir hangat. Ia menyukai tawa Tao.

"Tentu saja. Kue dari toko Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik."

"Kyungsoo?" Alis Kris terangkat sebelah, ia belum mendengar nama itu, ia buru-buru masuk ke toko kue tersebut sehingga tidak sempat membaca nama tokoknya. "Korea?"

Tao mengangguk lucu. "Iya, dia orang Korea. Marganya Kim setelah menikah dengan penari terkenal, Kim... Kim Jongin," jelas Tao. Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Aku sudah menjadi pelanggan setia mereka sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Mereka baru saja membuka toko kue itu, dan... "

"...aku senang mendengar ceritamu, sayang. Tapi... " Potong Kris. Ia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan Tao. "Aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting. Jam istirahatku sudah berakhir,"

Wajah Tao berubah murung. Kris menjadi tidak enak hati. Dirinya menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di dahi Tao. "Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah aku pulang," Tao mengangguk pelan di dada Kris. Lagi, sebuah ciuman dipuncak kepala Tao adalah hal kedua yang ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya merasa bersalah.

Tao melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar punggung Kris, kemudian menyamankan posisi kepalanya. "Nah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggumu pulang kemudian aku akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu," Tao mendongak, menumpu dagunya di dada Kris sembari memasang senyum hangat.

Kris memberikan ciuman mesra dikening Tao. "Mungkin sambil minum kopi atau coklat panas?" sarannya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Tao menarik kepalanya namun tidak berusaha untuk memisahkan tubuhnya dari Kris.

"Ide bagus!" Tao mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Cari uang yang banyak. Oke?!" tambah Tao memasang sebuah bulatan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Setelah itu belikan aku Gucci, Chrome Hearst, Supreme, Cartier, Chanel, Nike...mm apalagi ya?" Tao memasang pose berpikir dengan gaya lucunya sementara Kris berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku serius." Tao memasang wajah cemberut, pipinya mengembung lucu dan bibir mengerucut. Kris tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk merengut sebuah ciuman dari bibir menggoda itu.

"Wajahmu lucu, aku tidak bisa membantu untuk tidak tertawa,"

Tao bersedekap.

"Baiklah, apapun yang anda inginkan akan hamba penuhi yang mulia,"

Wajahnya kembali berseri.

"Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Jangan menungguku di ruang televisi,"

Tao menggangguk mengerti dan Kris sedikit tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tao sering kedapatan olehnya tidur diatas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Walaupun kerap kali Kris menegurnya tetap saja Tao sering tidak mengindahkannya.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Kris berjalan menuju pintu depan dan Tao menemani disebelahnya. Kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir. Sebuah kecupan di dahi Tao menjadi satu kebiasaan sebelum Kris berangkat kerja. Tao memberikan ucapan semangat.

Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Tao berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manis sebelum berganti sendu.

"Beberapa jam lagi. Tunggulah sebentar dan dia akan kembali padamu, Huang Zi Tao," katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

...

Tao duduk di salah satu sofa empuk ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang mengepul di udara. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum berada dalam titik paling nyaman. Suasana benar-benar temaram dan penghangat ruangan yang dinyalakan membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi lebih hangat kala cuaca menjadi sangat dingin dimalam hari. Ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang adalah ruangan televisi. Bantal-bantal empuk serta sarung yang dirajut dengan kain terbaik disusun diatas kursi, warnanya hitam dan putih. Di lantai ada sebuah karpet bulu berwarna putih yang sangat lembut, sekali berpijak sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Televisi masa kini berukuran besar dengan gambar high quality menempel pada dinding, alat-alat elektronik lain yang melengkapi televisi tersebut berada dibawahnya. Layar besar itu menyala, menampilkan para aktris dan aktor dari Asia yang melakoni peran mereka. Seorang pria tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, mereka beradu mulut hingga kesabaran sang pria berada pada titik yang tidak bisa ditoleransi, tangan besar pria itu menyentuh pipi sang gadis dengan suara nyaring. Gadis tersebut terkejut dan berlinang airmata.

Tao meringis pelan. Ia bersyukur Kris tidak pernah berlaku sekasar itu padanya bahkan pada titik terpanas yang takkan bisa ditoleransi sekalipun. Pria berzodiak scorpio itu hanya mengamuk sedikit—menghancurkan barang berbahan kaca—lalu mendinginkan kepalanya dengan es—setelah mendengar isakan Tao yang ketakutan—kemudian menyesal—

—hanya berlaku disaat mereka sedang bertengkar hebat.

Adegan berganti, kini di sebuah kedai. Pria yang menampar pipi kekasihnya menghampiri gadisnya. Ia berlutut dan meminta maaf. Sang gadis bersikeras—

Tao tidak memperhatikan jalannya drama tersebut. Ia mengambil remote TV dan mulai mengganti channel. Layar besar dengan kapasitas high quality itu berkedip-kedip, channel televisi berganti-ganti. Tao meracau tidak jelas, tidak ada acara yang bagus dalam pandangannya—saat ini. Hingga ia merasa bosan dan berhenti pada sebuah acara menayangkan berita tengah malam. Namun Tao tidak benar-benar mempehatikan acara tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi tetapi pikirannya berada ditempat lain dimana hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 PM.

Kondo minimalis yang Tao tempati bersama Kris semakin gelap dan sunyi dikala bulan semakin naik, berada diposisi paling atas. Cahaya terang kontras dengan langit gelap tak berbintang. Tao bersyukur karena adanya suara dari televisi, ia merasa tidak benar-benar sendirian. Dan ia harus berlega hati karena Kondo yang mereka tinggali bukan Kondo berhantu yang menyimpan banyak misteri seperti cerita flim-flim favorite Kris yang sering ia nonton—bersama Kris.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka panda yang ia dapatkan saat dirinya dan Kris berkencan di salah satu taman bermain di Jepang tahun lalu. Hawa dingin malam hari sedikit membuatnya takut. Tao belum merasakan kelopak matanya berat. Ia masih terjaga. Ia menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya, Wu Yi Fan, Kris.

Tao mematikan televisi setelah berita tengah malam berganti dengan sebuah flim horror dewasa. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko bila melanjutkan menonton acara tersebut. Jika Kris berada disebelahnya mungkin ia punya sedikit keberanian untuk melihat.

Tao berdiri dari sofa empuknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju balkon. Ia menggeser pintu kaca. Angin sepoi-sepoi pertengahan musim semi menerpa tubuh rampingnya. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan tertiup angin malam, menembus pori-pori kulitnya, memberikan rasa ngilu pada kulit dan tulang punggungnya. Ada rasa mengenakan kemeja tersebut.

Tao mendekap dirinya diantara dua lengannya. Tindakan tersebut sedikit memberi rasa hangat pada sebagian tubuhnya. Tao mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, dimana bulan menggantung indah. Bentuknya bulat penuh tanpa cacat.

Tao melamun. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa kebersamaannya bersama Kris. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat dirinya menjadi Junior Kris disebuah universitas, ketika Kris menyatakan perasaannya. Ciuman-ciuman mesra yang kerap kali mewarnai hubungan mereka, setiap momen-momen membahagiakan hingga menyakitkan. Semuanya menjadi kenangan yang manis yang tidak akan mungkin Tao lupakan. Tao mengulum senyum lebar, tanpa di duga ia dan Kris sudah melewati banyak hal di dalam hubungan mereka.

Sekelebat memori baru melintasi otak kecilnya, tanpa disadinya, Tao memegang leher kanannya, menyentuh sebuah tanda kepemilikan seutuhnya atas dirinya. Sapuan merah menghiasi pipi putihnya kala sebuah memori manis merandai otak kecilnya. Kejadian seminggu lalu berputar kembali layaknya penggalan-penggalan gambar yang disatukan menjadi utuh. Keadaan dimana dirinya begitu yakin hingga membuat sebuah keputusan yang akan menghantarkannya pada sebuah hubungan yang lebih rumit.

Memberikan, menyerahkan dan mempercayakan dirinya seutuhnya pada pria yang ia cintai. Dua insan manusian menjadi satu. Malam yang panjang dan bergelora. Ciuman panas, desahan dan rintihan kenikmatan mengarungi malam itu. Penyatuan dua tubuh menjadi satu dalam ikatan bernama cinta. Tidak ada logika—hanya cinta yang menuntun mereka pada sebuah kata klise bernama kenikmatan.

Senyum Tao semakin lebar. Dirinya sudah menjadi bagian dari Kris begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada penyesalan setelah menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirinya untuk Kris.

Tiba-tiba dua buah lengan kokoh melingkar disekitar pinggangnya, disusul sebuah kepala yang bersandar dibahunya. Tao berjingkat kecil namun kemudian bernafas lega ketika si pemilik lengan tertawa kecil. Tao mengenal suara itu. Wu Yi Fan, kekasihnya. Tangannya bertumpuk pada dua lengan itu dan memeluk mesra. Rasa dingin membekukan tulang kini berganti menjadi hangat kala dada Kris menempel pada punggungnya, sehangat susu coklat panas yang ia minum tadi—mungkin saat ini sudah berganti suhu.

"Keras kepala! Kau bisa sakit jika berada di luar," Itu adalah nada khawatir. Pelukan dua lengan itu semakin erat, menyatakan secara kasat mata bahwa pemiliknya merasa khawatir. Tao tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," balas Tao lembut. Ia mengusap tangan Kris yang memeluknya erat.

"Dengan baju setipis ini?" Kris menarik kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Taonya. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Tao yang masih mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Kris kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Tao. "Setidaknya gunakan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu," gumam Kris, mengirup dalam aroma tubuh Tao yang menenangkan. Nada suaranya terdengar merajuk.

Bahu Tao bergetar, sebuah kekehan khas terdengar. Kris bisa memastikannya karena suaranya sangat lembut dan menentramkan hati. "Apa kau baru saja merajuk, Ge?" Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih kepada menggoda.

Kris tidak menjawab, ia semakin dalam menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Tao.

"Baiklah," balas Tao mengalah. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tao membuka topik baru.

Kris tidak buru-buru menjawab. Ia menarik wajahnya dari lekukan leher kekasihnya lalu menyingkapkan kerah kemeja yang Tao kenakan.

Tao memekik tertahan saat bibir Kris menyentuh kulit lehernya. Kris mengecup leher Tao. Sekali, dua kali.

"Baik," Kecupan kembali ditinggalkan Kris. Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu Tao. "Syutingnya berjalan lancar, hanya saja pemeran wanitanya terlalu manja dan menuntut," Kris memberikan kecupan bertubu-tubi di leher Tao, membuat si empunya merasa tergelitik hingga membuatnya tertawa.

"Ge, kau terlalu banyak mencium,"

"Biarkan saja," Kris mengecup cerukan leher Tao untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mulutku kesepian," tutupnya sembari memberikan kecupan beruntun yang membuat Tao terkekeh geli.

"Tapi, pemeran wanitanya cantik," puji Tao tulus. Ia mengingat-ingat wajah wanita yang menjadi lawan main Kris. Tao membaca profil tentang wanita untuk flim terbaru Kris. Sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Tao untuk mengetahui lawan main Kris. Seperti yang telah diketahui oleh Tao, wanita itu memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai, wajahnya cantik, dan dadanya berisi. Wanita yang diidam-idamkan kaum hawa—pengecualian dirinya. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kakaknya seorang aktor terkenal—pernah terlibat dalam sebuah flim bergendre action yang sama dengan Kris tapi tidak terlalu dekat—mereka saling tidak menyukai untuk alasan khusus—

—dan ibunya seorang penulis berbakat yang sering menerbitkan buku yang selalu menjadi Best seller sementara ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik darinya,"

Pujian tulus itu keluar dari Kris dengan nada datar namun cukup membentuk getaran-getaran mendebarkan di dada Tao. Layaknya, kuncup bunga yang bermekaran di musim dingin ataupun ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, yang menciptakan perasaan geli yang menyenangkan.

"Dia punya kakak laki-laki yang sangat tampan," Tao menarik topik lebih dalam. Tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Kris cemburu. Tetapi pemilihan topiknya sudah terlanjut membuat Kris salah paham.

"Ouch,"

Kris mengigit cuping telinga Tao. Cukup kuat sampai tanda gigitannya membekas.

Kris membalikan tubuh Tao secara sehipak, agak kasar, menghadap dirinya. Wajahnya berubah dingin dan tatapan matanya tajam. Tao terkesiap, dirinya merasa sedikit takut menghadapi Kris yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tao beberapa kali menghadapi keadaan serupa, namun bila dihitung hanya segelintir. Dan ia merasa bodoh sudah membahas topik yang sensitif untuk Kris. Tao mencoba menatap kearah lain dan bukan ke mata Kris, tetapi lelaki pirang itu menarik wajahnya agar menatapnya langsung.

"Aku tidak suka ada lelaki lain selain aku yang keluar dari mulutmu," Kris berucap tegas. Ia meremas kuat bahu Tao, sehingga sebuah ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir Tao. Sadar, Kris mengurangi tekanan otot jemarinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali," Kini suara Kris berubah lembut.

Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menyentuh tanda merah keunguan dileher Tao. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus tanda kepemilikan tersebut. Matanya melembut seperti sedia kala.

Kris membawa wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup dahi Tao. Cukup lama.

"Kau milikku!" bisiknya parau di telinga Tao. "Hanya milik Wu Yi Fan seorang," tandasnya tegas sebelum mengangkat wajah Tao dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Lengan kiri Kris mendekap erat pinggang Tao. Sementara yang satunya lagi menekan kepala Tao, menuntut lebih. Tao meremas baju depan Kris, menopang tubuhnya.

Kris menjilati bibir Tao sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap Tao, Tao pun melakukan demikian. Mereka saling berpandangan, menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Hidung saling bersentuhan tidak ada gerakan yang berarti untuk memisahkan diri. Mereka saling melempar senyum sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertautan dalam ciuman yang lebih panas dan menuntut. Tao membuka bibirnya sehingga Kris memasukan lidahnya. Sangat ahli, Kris menyapu seluruh sudut dalam mulut Tao. Keduanya saling bersilat liat, mengait satu sama lain. Tao membiarkan Kris mendominasi dirinya. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir Tao, erangan halus lolos dari bibir mungilnya, memacu keinginan Kris untuk berbuat lebih.

Kris melepaskan bibirnya dan turun ke leher jenjang Tao. Sudah ada beberapa tanda kemerahan hampir pudar disana—seminggu yang lalu. Kris membuka paksa kemeja yang Tao kenakan hingga kancingnya berhamburan di lantai. Tao memekik terkejut, tubuhnya mengigil kala angin malam menerpa dadanya. Tak berselang kemudian pekikan tadi berubah menjadi desahan ketika titik sensitifnya dijamah oleh bibir kekasihnya.

"Yi-Yifan~ ka-kamar..._nnh_...,"

Sebuah tepukan lembut dibahu Kris tidak membantu banyak. Pria itu terus menjilati lalu mengecup leher lalu turun ke dada Tao.

Tao mengumpulkan sebagian tenaganya yang tersisa sebelum memukul kuat-kuat bahu Kris.

"Auw," Kris meringis sakit.

"Ke kamar!" seru Tao sedikit berteriak. Wajahnya merona padam dengan nafas memburu. Kris menyeringai, Tao tampak seksi. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya dihiasai rona merah, nafas tersengal-senggal seiring dadanya naik-turun, memancing imajinasi liar Kris kian buas. Tanda kemerahan yang kini berubah agak keungunan serta dada yang dihiasi keringat dan salifa miliknya, tak kuasa menahan daerah selatannya menjadi ketat. Sebelum Tao membuka mulut untuk memarahinya, Kris sudah membopong Tao dalam lengannya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

...

"Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu," Kris bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia berdiri dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya yang berserakan di lantai bersamaan dengan pakaian Tao.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah—berada di dalam genggamannya.

Kris menghampiri Tao. Ia duduk disamping Tao dan membantu pemuda panda itu untuk duduk. Sebuah ringisan kecil lolos dari bibir Tao. Membawa Kris ke dalam titik kesadarannya bahwa ia bermain terlalu kasar.

Tao menatap Kris, di dalam ruangan yang hanya terbantu pencahayaan dari lampu tidur meja nakas. Kris menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kepadanya. Tao mengambil kotak kecil dari itu dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, di dalam kotak kecil itu terdapat sepasang cincin emas. Kedua cincin itu berbentuk sama, sebuah berlian berada di tengah cincin.

Tao melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Kris. Ia membutuhkan jawaban atas cincin tersebut. Saat ini otaknya serasa buntu, tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, ia tidak dapat berpikir dan memahami maksud Kris memberikan cincin itu padanya. Sepasang. Untuk apa?

"Sebagaimana yang sering kukatakan, aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku dan hidup bersamaku , aku rasa hidup dengan hanya berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih saja tidak cukup untukku. Aku meninginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sepasang kekasih. Aku menggilaimu bahkan ingin mengikatmu dan mengurungmu untukku seorang, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasi obsesi gila itu, dan membiarkanmu terbang seperti burung yang bebas," Kris tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Tao diam mendengarkan. "Hingga aku berpikir sudah saatnya aku mengikatmu,"

"Itu...terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran," Tao berucap sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Jantungnya berdesir lembut. Onixnya terus menatap binar dua buah cincin di dalam kotak yang di pegangnya tanpa niat untuk menyentuh. Samar, Kris bisa menangkap rona tipis disekitar pipi Tao.

"Aku memang sedang melamarmu,"

"Eh?"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao, sembari mengusap lembut punggung tangannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Huang Zi Tao?" Kris berucap serius. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Onix dan Brown saling bertemu.

"A-aku..."

Jantung Tao berdegup kencang. Perutnya serasa terlilit sesuatu, perasaan yang ganjil namun benar semakin membengkak di dadanya. Bagaikan balon yang ditiup, kian detik makin besar, besar dan besar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kepalanya pusing dan berputar-putar seperti komedi putar, semakin cepat dan cepat hingga ia tidak sanggup menahannya. Matanya berat dan semakin berat hingga berikutnya yang ia lihat ialah kegelapan serta suara Kris samar-samar memanggil namanya.

Kris sibuk mondar mandir di depan pintu kamarnya—berbagi dengan Tao. Ia tengah menunggu hasil pemeriksaaan dari dokter kepercayaannya, Dokter Victoria—mengenai kondisi Tao. Setelah Tao pingsan, Kris buru-buru menelpon dokter Victoria dan memintanya datang ke apartemennya—walau hari sudah lewat tengah malam. Dirinya sangat panik saat itu.

Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan penampilannya—saking paniknya. Hanya memakai celana katun berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih yang Tao kenakan semalam sebelum ia merusaknya—kemeja itu adalah miliknya. Tubuh depannya benar-benar terekspos memperlihatkan enam kotak-kotak yang dibentuk sempurna—karena semua kancingnya telah hilang entah kemana.

Pintu terbuka. Dokter Victoria keluar dari kamar Kris dan Tao. Kris menghampiri Dokter Victoria setengah bernafas lega karena ia bisa mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya. Dokter Victoria berusaha memfokuskan mata dan pikiran pada wajah Kris, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat perut sixpack aktor tampan yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao, Dok?"

Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah dokter muda itu. Salahkan Kris yang membiarkan tubuh depannya terlihat jelas. Memberikan fan service khusus untuk sang dokter.

Dokter muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus segala pikiran nakal yang sempat melintas di kepalanya. Dia sudah punya kekasih.

"Tao baik-baik saja, Tuan Kris. Dia hanya merasa terlalu bahagia sehingga kinerja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan akhirnya pingsan. Jika dibiarkan beristirahat sebentar, kondisinya akan pulih," jelas Dokter Victoria sesaat sebelum berdehem pelan. Ia mengingat kondisi tubuh Tao yang lemah dan bekas tanda kemerahan yang masih sangat baru di lehernya. Dokter Victoria memahami betul bentuk bercak merah di leher hingga dada Tao. "Maksud saya, membiarkan Tao benar-benar beristirahat, Tuan Kris," tekan dokter. Mengerti nada suara Dokter Victoria, Kris mengangguk singkat.

Setelah itu Dokter Victoria berpamitan pulang. Kris memasuki kamarnya. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur mereka dan duduk disamping Tao.

Tao tengah tidur pulas. Wajahnya damai dan tentram. Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik kotak di atas meja nakas. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil kotak tersebut. Membuka kotak itu adalah tindakan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kris mengambil sebuah cincin yang lebih mungil dari miliknya. Ia mengambil tangan kiri Tao dan menyematkan cincin tersebut di sana.

"Pas!" serunya pelan. Senyum puas membingkai wajah tampannya. Kemudian Kris memakaikan cincin yang satunya lagi di jari kanannya.

_"Happy anniversary, my love_," Kris mengecup jemari Tao dimana cincin yang ia pasangkan tadi berada.

...

**:The End:**

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca atau sekedar memberikan tanggapan berupa review, favorite, ataupun follow.

Bila ada kesalahan baik itu kecil maupun besar saya minta maaf.


End file.
